Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication systems and more particularly, to optimizing the data rate of multi-band multi-carrier communication systems.
Electronic devices can use wired or wireless communication networks for data communication. In one example, electric power lines typically used for distributing electric power to buildings and other structures can be used to implement broadband over powerline communication (in a wired powerline communication network) within the buildings and other structures. Powerline communication provides a means for networking electronic devices (e.g., consumer electronics, smart appliances, etc.) together and also for connecting the electronic devices to the Internet. For example, HomePlug® devices can be used for wired broadband networking using IEEE P1901 standards for broadband over powerline communication. In another example, wireless local area networks (WLANs) can enable electronic devices to wirelessly exchange data and connect to the Internet. However, both wired and wireless communication networks can be subject to a wide variety of noise and interference sources, which can corrupt data packets exchanged via the communication networks.